User talk:Stevenyuko
Hi, welcome to SCA Battle Rock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Bynames for Musicians and entertainers. German or Italian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:10, 2 July 2009 If you need anything... I wouldn't worry about Uberfuzzy. That's a Wikia bot. Might be better than no help at all, but if you have any questions, certainly anything SCA-related, you may fare better leaving a message on my talk page. Since Wikia is unrelated to SCA, I doubt Uberfuzzy would have any idea how to handle SCA-related questions. Peace. Wilhelm Meis 05:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Heraldic displays You might have a look at Wikipedia:en:Coat of arms of Paris. You might also be interested in the message I posted at Forum:Regional heraldic styles. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 16:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Signature I notice you're signing your posts Otto Spielman, and that's fine. I just thought you might be interested in fixing it so it automatically puts this signature on your posts. You still have to use the four tildes (~~~~), but just typing ~~~~ will insert your *customized* signature and time stamp. You are welcome to take my signature and change it however you like: :Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) I might suggest something like this: :Otto Spielman (talk) Which produces: Otto Spielman (talk) 13:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) when you type ~~~~. All you have to do is copy-and-paste it into your signature block. Look at the top right of your screen and find a blue button that says MORE, go to PREFERENCES, and paste your signature into the Signature box. Be sure to check the Custom signature box below, and click Save at the bottom of the page. It won't change your old signatures, but if you type ~~~~ into a page and hit the Preview button, you will see your new signature. I included these several font faces in my signature because many users do not have the Frankenstein SF font installed (nor the Luftwaffe or Fraktur fonts), but most any computer with Windows should at least have the Old English Text MT font. This way my signature conveys the intended effect on (hopefully) most browsers. If you choose a different font, I might suggest including a few similar font faces to ensure browser compatibility. Or if you don't want to bother with it at all, that's fine too. But there it is in case you are interested. If you have any other questions, just ask! Yours in service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I noticed your signature has been suffering from a glitch these past few days. I looked at the coding on the fighters page, and it looks like your signature is trying to repeat itself in the middle, like there's a signature within a signature. You might want to recheck your preferences page, clear out your signature block, and rewrite it this way: Otto Spilman (talk) Preview (the time stamp will be automatic): Otto Spilman (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hope that helps! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 01:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) External hard drive Off-topic, I know, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me understand what I'm looking at over at the Goodwill store. I found two different 1.0 TB hard drives, case included, both priced at ¥10999. They are both compatible with all recent version of Windows and with Mac OSX, but they also have all their support stuff in Japanese. I suppose once I get it set up, I should be good to go. If I understood the girl at the store correctly, I don't even have to use the included software (which is all Japanese), and I can probably download English-language equivalents, if you know a good source. I've never actually used an external hard drive before, so I don't really know what software is needed to run it. Any help or guidance you can give me would be very much appreciated! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 09:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm good to go on the hard drive issue. My beautiful wife got us a 1.5 TB hard drive at the PX this morning, and everything is in English. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 00:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Newcomers page I just realized that our Hospitaller was missing from our contact page, so I added the entry and created a Newcomers page. Please feel free to add anything to that page that you feel may be useful to newcomers. Thanks! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 05:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Image deleted I deleted File:Image-Wiki.png, which you uploaded, because this file is superseded by File:Wiki.png, which serves the intended purpose of the file you uploaded. Let me know if you feel that this file was deleted in error. Thank you! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 06:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Edited my profile with new project photos Just made a bunch of changes to my user page and added a bunch of photos of my projects and there current state of completion. Otto Spilman (talk) 10:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nakagusuku I think the folks over at Nakagusuku-jo have an idea of what we want, but I think the best thing would be if Yuko can call over there on a weekday and ask to speak with the supervisor, because no one over there speaks much English at all, apparently including the supervisor. I think what we need to know at this point, rather than trying to establish a date or anything like that, is just to look into the feasibility of whether or not we can have 30-50 people in costume/armor set up for a day on the front lawn (not actually inside the castle, but immediately in front of it) and do some ken-do and an A&S competition. We could have a feast and post-revel elsewhere, so there wouldn't be any fires involved or anything like that, and it would just be a saturday afternoon in October. We can figure out a place to hold the rest of the weekend's activities, but I do think it would really be cool if we could have the fighter tourneys and A&S competition at the castle site. We just need to know if it would be possible, and I don't know if its Unesco Heritage Site status would affect our ability to have our Coronet tournament on the grounds. I think if we are in that front lawn, though, and promise not to disturb the ground in any way, it just might go over pretty well. That would also keep the whole castle open for visitors to come through as usual. Please do let me know what, if anything, comes out of it. Their number is 098-935-5719. Thanks! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 06:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Site tokens Wanna bring the site tokens over tonight and we can finish them? I found that I still have the strings. If there is anything more to be done on the leather working, I would be happy to help any way I can. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 22:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC)